


Bi!Yoosung Cuddling a Male MC

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yesa/n: I have like 5 other requests that I should probably get to but I just love cuddling headcanons. sue me. actually no bc I have no money. anywayyyss. they’re also just general “how would y ’all bond in an intimate way that isn’t sexual”warnings: I mean unless you allergic to cuteness?? idfk??-mod alex





	Bi!Yoosung Cuddling a Male MC

-in one of my last headcanons I mentioned that I think Yoosung would like to have his s/o lay with their head on his chest  
-granted, I think that since he’s dating another guy the stress of having to “man up” and do “manly things” would be significantly less  
-or, not less but it wouldn’t’ve happened as fast and as dramatically, he’ d have more time to enjoy being himself and not worrying about stepping up so that his s/o would see him a strong capable man, since both are men in the relationship. anyways.  
-likes laying his head in your lap. bonus points if youre running your fingers through his hair  
-loves it when you hold him against you chest. he feels safe listening to your heartbeat and just knowing the fact that youre there is enough to calm him down  
-whenever he’s having a bad day he’ll just walk up to you and bury his face in your chest  
-likes to tangle your guys’ legs together while cuddling  
-will crawl on top of you and just lay there  
-is the small spoon  
-when he is the big spoon however, will 10/10 be kissing your shoulders and the top of your head  
-just wants to protect you?? but also needs to be protected?? we love this boy  
-loves feeling you against him in any way shape or form  
-rests his head against your shoulder while he’s playing video games but prefers to just straight up sitting in your lap laughing at you when you get a boner  
-you better watch yourself Yoosung or mc will have to shut you up in unconventional ways  
-loves lazy kissing while cuddling, just that kind of sleepy “I love you more than my need to sleep”  
-it drives him crazy when you trace his skin  
-his voice gets all high pitched and whiny when you leave, trying to use aeygo on you to get you to come back rip  
-takes him about 5 minutes to fall asleep in your embrace  
-just always loves to cuddle with you, doesn’t matter how or when just as long as he’s there and you guys are together because all he needs in life is you and maybe a diploma


End file.
